Awake
by thedarkrescuer
Summary: Ichigo didn't understand that, but he was thankful for Tsubasa being there; IchigoxTsubasa-hime pairing.
1. ghost stories

**Awake**

ichigo/tsubasa

Rating: T/M  
>Genre: RomanceDrama  
>PairingsCharacters: IchiSaku(Tsubasa);  
>CanonTimeline: AU before Bleach vol 1;

_**.ghost stories;**_

It was no news for him, who was used to see spirits ever since he was little, to talk to them, to interact with them; As the years went by, he started liking them a bit more, even though he didn't know why they disappeared, why there were blood stains on the floor, as if something very wrong had happened.

The spirits of kids and old aged people were the ones he talked the most.

Until someday, when he was 15, he found a girl about his age.

She was using a different school uniform - _she wasn't from that part of the city - _and the chain in her chest looked bigger than the others he had ever seen.

In fact, it didn't looked broken, just invisible, even for the girl herself, where this chain would go. But the thing is, Ichigo and this girl started to form a bond.

She would help him with the other spirits, and would be waiting for him in the very same spot everyday. They would talk until before the twilight all the afternoons about anything. Even the bruises he got from the fights with some thugs from his school, thanks to his colorful orange hair.

Her name was Tsubasa. It was all she could remember in the beginning. 

* * *

><p>One day, he asked what happened to her, for the girl to be in that state, in spirit form.<p>

Besides, for an spirit, Tsubasa was the only one he knew that was lasting for so long, that didn't disappear all out of sudden or was attacked. Ichigo didn't understand that, but he was thankful for Tsubasa being there.

_"What happened to you, to be like 'this'?"_

_"I don't know well... All I can remember is crossing a very crowded street. Suddenly, I couldn't see anything else. When I woke up, I was here."_

_A car accident, maybe...?_ - The boy thought, narrowing his eyes.

_"And this chain? Did you try to see where it leads?"_

_"Ah, this is...! Eh, ano, I don't know very well... I've never tried before..."_

_"We could try today. What about that?"_

_"But like this? All of sudden?!"_ - she asked, looking a little scared.

He held her hand gently, feeling her warmth, not caring for the people in the streets, seeing him "alone".

_"C'mon. I will guide you back." - _he smirked, and she smiled back, blushing a little.

* * *

><p>He was surprised to see that her chain leaded Tsubasa as far as the local hospital;<p>

Her body and soul are still connected.

Ichigo tried to ask for info at the reception, to know if she was a patient there or someone with her name.

_"Ah, you're talking about the Kinomoto patient, right? She's been here for almost two months." - _the nurse informed him, and the boy looked shocked when he knew the truth about Tsubasa - _"Are you her friend? There's still time for visits, her father and brother should be in the here soon, too."_

He was left alone for some minutes with her, and he could finally see the girl for what she was: deeply asleep, with no help from medical instruments. The only ones were monitorating her heartbeats - The sound of it indicating her heartbeats, without much change.

At first, Tsubasa looked at herself with a mixture of sadness, surprise and grief, because even though she was linked to that body, she couldn't return to it.

It was like she was rejecting herself.

Ichigo offered comfort, then;

_"Hey, no problem. One hour or another you will wake up, you'll see."_

_"Are you sure?"_ - she said, almost crying.

_"Of course I have. You are still alive, you'll be back soon, Tsubasa."_

_"Then I will talk with Ichigo-kun in person instead of giving you problems for being... Like this!"_

_"There's no problem in talking to you the way you are, you know that."_

_"But the people in the streets..."_

_"Whatever, then. You are my friend, Tsubasa. I won't stop talking with a friend because of what the others think."_ - he affirmed, scratching his neck a little, and looked away for a moment, feeling something warm in his chest.

_"Thank you... Ichigo-kun. Really... Thank you very much!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>The bond between them was getting stronger everyday; Seeing her smile after a hard day in school always made him feel better. Ichigo felt like he needed her, her presence, to keep him strong and going on.<p>

It was from her that he got the biggest incentives. And he said, proudly, how his grades were going up, much to his teachers and some schoolmate's dismay, despite his appearence and looks - like a delinquent, they always said.

About the time he met Chad, some weeks after her spirit disappeared, much to his despair.

He went to the hospital, to see what happened to her, if was everything okay, and was relived when he saw she was still breathing, still sleeping depply.

Maybe her spirit went back to her body, just like he said it would happen;

Eventually, he got to know her family: the father, Fujitaka, a sympatic, gentle man with glasses and teacher in the local university, and the older brother, Touya, who disliked him immediatly.

_"It's good to know that Tsubasa has more friends to come visit her. Maybe, this way, she can wake up sooner then we expect it?"_ - the older man said with a sad smile.

_"I'm still aganist it and still think it won't work."_ - Touya said, grumpy, and Fujitaka laughed about his son's implication with Ichigo - or with any other boy who came near Tsubasa.

_"Don't say that, Touya-kun. Your sister may end up hearing and be sad with you."_

_"Tch."_

From that day on, Ichigo got Fujitaka's permission to see Tsubasa anytime and anyday he wanted to.

And so Ichigo did that.


	2. the waiting boy and the comatose girl

**.**_**the waiting boy and the comatose girl;**_

* * *

><p>Everyday, a orange-haired boy went to the hospital after school;<p>

Everyday he visited the girl, bringing new flowers to her vase in the window of her room to be more colorful, vivid; He knew how much Tsubasa liked flowers.

Everyday, without fail, he would be there for some hours, until night, sitting beside her, listening to the sounds of the instruments, the sounds of her heartbeats.

Everyday, tirelssly, he would be there, at the same hour, waiting for her to finally wake up.

Many times, he would talk to her about the same things as before, and that she shouldn't be "lazy" or she would lose a school year, and it would be sad if she was left behind.

For many times, he said things about himself he didn't have the courage to tell anyone else, besides Chad.

Sometimes, he was the one to appear with some bruises on his face, thanks to the fights he had with the real delinquents of the Mashiba school.

The nurses had already noticed the boy's intinerary, and were moved by the boy's tireless and loyal efforts to the girl who was still asleep.

_"He comes everyday, and brings her flowers."_

_"Yes, right? Maybe he's a boyfriend?"_

_"If that's so, I would love to have a boyfriend like that, so dedicated."_

_"Her brother doesn't like him. Well, with that orange hair... Is bleached, isn't?"_

_"That's called jealousy. And of course he wouldn't like to see a guy watching his comatose sister everyday."_

_"But he came here more times than her friends."_

_"Even in weekends, he's still here."_

_And I always will. - _he thought, listening to the voices from the corridor.

* * *

><p>By the time winter came, he had grown worried.<p>

She still hadn't woke up.

* * *

><p>At the second week of december, he dared to touch the hair that was falling in her cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't try anymore. Instead, he started to hold her right hand when no one was looking.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"If you are still there, please wake up."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm wating for you here, outside."<em>

* * *

><p>The day after the New year's eve, she finally opened her eyes. And he was there, holding her hand.<p>

Tsubasa temptingly moved her fingers, feeling the warmth of his big hand.

And a question, that silenced him for a moment:

_"Who... Are you?"_

She saw the crushed, disappointed look in the orange-haired boy, who was still holding her hand. He resumed to look at her in schock, and let her hand fall gently on the mattress.

At the beginning, he couldn't process the right words to say, so he said the first thing in his mind:

_"A friend."_

* * *

><p>Fujitaka and Touya couldn't be more happier, now that Tsubasa was with them, back and finally awake.<p>

Of course, the effect of being asleep for so long was taking its toll on the girl, and the mess in her memories about Ichigo wasn't exclusive; She forgot about a lot of other things, too, including her schoolmates, whom went to visit her, and bring her late christmas gifts, and they let Tsubasa borrow some of their anotations for school - Tsubasa was given another chance at the school to do her final exames and finish the ginasial.

Before that, Ichigo didn't back down; Even though it was the first thing he wanted to do, he couldn't. It was hard enough to lose months of friendship, and he wasn't losing her just again.

At one of his visit's days, he brought flowers, like always; Red flowers, this time. They made her remember her mother's name, like she told him in one of their many conversations.

She said something that made hope spread again in his chest;

_"I... Remember your voice. Always talking with me. Everyday, I think." - _she made a brief pause, breathing in, a litte tired - _"You... No... Ichigo-kun was always here, wasn't? Coming to visit me..."_

_"Aa. That's true." _- he said with a half smile, and she smiled back at him.

Not everything was lost just yet.

He felt sorry for her not remembering of the times she was a spirit briefly, and of their many talks. But everything was okay now. Tsubasa was alive, awake, well. As long as she was there, they still had a chance to reform their bond again.

To help her, his visits became some sort of a study group, in which Ichigo helped her with the studies for the exames in the next week, before she got out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>It was still January. Snow, there was a lot of snow out there.<p>

Even the sight of the snow falling made her smile, appreciating this new chance she was given to live.

At times like these, when Ichigo saw Tsubasa's smile, he felt like smiling, too.


	3. first steps

**.first steps;**

* * *

><p>The day were she finally came out of the hospital had finally arrived. The girl couldn't be more happier.<p>

Ichigo was there, too, to accompany her. And for that, Tsubasa was happy to see him.

_"Ichigo-kun, it's good to see you here!'_

"_Aa. You didn't think I would't come, do you?" - _he said with a half smile, and Touya cross-eyed him.

_"Hey, you guy. Stop hiting on my sister. She doesn't even remember who you are."_

_"B-But!"_- Tsubasa interveined - _"Ichigo-kun was always there with me, waiting for me to wake up. That must mean that he is a important person for me. So please... Don't fight with him, Onii-chan!"_

_"Tch."_ - the older brother put his hands on his pockets, still looking at Ichigo with narrowed eyes.

_"It's true what Tsubasa-chan said." - _their father said - _"Otherwise, why would he be such a dedicated friend, right?_

"_Yes! Please, Ichigo-kun, excuse my brother's behavior!" _- she bowed quickly at him.

_"No problem."_ - he got near the girl and put a hand over her head, messing up hair a little.

_"Now.. Let's go home!"_ - Fujitaka annunced, then - _"It's getting colder here outside!"_

Ichigo watched the family going to the car, leaving the hospital; Not that he cared to have to walk or not getting a ride with them. It was better this way. Tsubasa still didn't remember him, and he was a little afraid she would never remember him again. But that's okay. They had a whole life ahead to get to know each other again.

* * *

><p>Febuary.<p>

The plum blossoms were already blossoming in the streets of the city.

Tsubasa knew that valentine's day was close; She liked that Holiday a lot.

Giving chocolates for her family and friends was good. And she was thinking a lot about Ichigo lately. For all of his efforts, and for the time he expend with her when she was in a coma.

He deserved a gift from her, she thought. So she put all her efforts into doing that homemade chocolate, and even asked for her father's help.

Fujitaka then asked about the heart-shaped mold, much to her embarassment.

_"It's for a special person, isn't? It's Ichigo-san, I am right? - _he asked with a smile and Tsubasa blushed a little.

_"A-Ah, this is because he made so much for me, Otou-san! And because of him I won't need to repeat a year in school even having many faults and-"_

_"You don't need to explain yourself, Tsubasa-chan."_ - he put his hands on her shoulders - _"What matters is that he's a precious person for you, and that is enough."_ - his words comforted her, and the two got their attentions back to finish the chocolates.

She gave her best, paying attention on her father's explanations.

The chocolate with the heart-shaped mold was for Ichigo.

When she saw the result of her efforts, she was proud of herself.

Tsubasa was very careful packing the chocolate in a little box she buyed for that specific day.

This way, Ichigo would have her gratitude retributed.

She could feel that he was someone special in her life. The reason why she couldn't tell just yet, but something inside her said it was something valuable.

* * *

><p>At Ichigo's house, Yuzu was very busy with the chocolates she was doing for valentine's day, and Karin was helping her packing the sweets.<p>

The girl made sure Ichigo was there, so he could taste it, and say if it was good or not; She knew how much her brother liked chocolate.

_"They are great, Yuzu."_

_"Waaah! Onii-chan approved it again!"_ - she chirped happily.

_"Ichi-nii will get too used to it. I think he should eat the chocolates you do only in the valentine's day."_

_"Mou, Karin-chan!"_

_"And he doesn't get any chocolate besides from us. That's what you get to keep your delinquent pose."_

_"Hey, I have a image to keep it, okay? You don't know how hard it is... Being different and such."_

_"If you cared, Ichi-nii, you would have colored your hair black."_

_"Aa. That part is true, it's something that I will never change."_ - he said, picking another piece of chocolate - _"And I don't mind to get chocolates only of you two. I'm already used to it."_

_"Speaking that way... It sounds like Onii-chan had already gave up in having a girlfriend." _- said Yuzu, sounding disappointed.

_"Who knows?" - _he took another piece of the candy and got upstairs to his room.

_"Valentine's day..."_ - he sat on his bed, looking outside the window – _"Bullshit."_

* * *

><p>Febuary's 14th.<p>

Valentine's day.

The date was finally arrived.

* * *

><p><em>"Happy valentine's day, Onii-chan!"<em>

_"Happy valentine's, Ichi-nii!"_ - the girls said, giving their chocolates for their brother, who eated almost all of it right there.

_"It's delicious, like always, Yuzu. You're great."_

_"Yuzu is a great cooker, isn't she?"_

_"Ah, Karin-chan, you two are embarassing me!"_

Then Ichigo resumed his day into going to the school, with no expectations. He just hoped the day passed by quickly.

* * *

><p>At the corridors of Mashiba Junior, there were a lot of girls going here and there with their chocolates in hand, searching for the boys they wanted to confess or the friends they wanted to share in exchange for something on White's day.<p>

All of them keep going away from the orange-haired boy, ignoring his presence or scared of him.

_"Kurosaki never gets a chocolate, doesn't he?"_

_"He's pretty but... That scolding face scares me."_

_"He fights and gets beaten up of a lot of guys, he's a delinquent, better stay away from him."_

_Yeah, that's right. Keep away from me. _- he thought, while he walked beside Chad, who scared people as well with his presence and height, and quiet demeanor.

The two went to the terrace, and Ichigo brought with him some of the chocolates that Yuzu made for him.

_"Wanna share some?"_ - Ichigo asked, and Chad looked at him surprised at beginning, but smiled when he realized that there was someone who understood him.

* * *

><p>On his way home, he and Chad had an unexpected surprise;<p>

Tsubasa was there, waiting for them next in a street corner. She was holding something in her hands.

Chad looked at Ichigo and then at the girl, and decided it would be better to leave them alone.

_"Ichigo, I'm going home already."_

_"O-Oi, Chad! Wait!"_

The other guy smiled at his friend. And waved a goodbye before taking another route.

Finally, alone. He and Tsubasa.

The girl was wating for him with a shy smile, and holding a package - a little box.

_"Tsubasa... How did you-"_

_"How did I know you were coming this way? Ah, truth to be told... I made a call to your father. He once gave me the number of your house when I was at the hospital, and said it was okay to call if I wanted to." _- she admited, a little embarassed.

Ichigo had no idea that his old man would know about the girl; He would ask him about it later how did he know Tsubasa, since he didn't said to anyone where he went after school.

_"W-Well, I went out of the school sooner, and came here to wait for you." - _she showed him the box, then - _"To give you this." - _she offered him, and Ichigo took the package from her hands.

He opened the box, surprised with its content;

_Valentine's chocolate? For me...?_

_"... Why?"_ - he asked, still surprised.

_"Because I wanted to thank Ichigo-kun for everything you did it for me. For your visits in the hospital, the flowers... And for the studies!"_ - she admitted, blushing - _"So, I wanted Ichigo-kun to accept this chocolate for my gratitude!"_

_Gratitude, huh...?_ - he thought, while still looking at his favorite sweet and the girl had no idea of that.

_"I..."_

_"Thanks, for the chocolate, it's my favorite treat."_

_"A-Ah! Then I hope you don't bother the taste! I made everything with my father's help, then maybe it's good but I'm not sure, so-"_

The orange-haired boy smiled, and took a piece of chocolate, munching.

_"The taste is really good. Thanks, Tsubasa."_

_"That's great! Thank goodness I didn't mess with anything, and-" _- she said, joining her hands close to her chest.

_"Can I walk you home, Tsubasa? If there's no problem, of course."_ - for a moment, the girl was silenced for the sudden question.

_"Sure!"_ - she said, then - _"I mean, that's okay, but it's just a little far from your way home, so..."_

_"No problem. So, let's go?"_

_"Let's!"_

* * *

><p>After walking Tsubasa home - and finally knowing her address - Ichigo got home and hid the package in his bag, going upstairs like he did when he wanted a little more privacy.<p>

He closed the door, and sitted on his bed, taking the box with the chocolate.

The boy stared at the object for some time, before opening and eating the rest of the chocolate.

It was the first one he received from a girl, beside his sisters.

_Valentine's day chocolate, huh?_

_Maybe this day was not that bad..._

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes:<br>Well, this is the third chapter, and it took some time to finish it but here we are! Updates are weekly and at tuesdays, because I need to write the chapter first and then translate it, since english is not my first language. I have to thank Ridja a lot for helping me with spellcheks and beta the chapters, without her this wouldn't be possible._  
><em>I hope to keep the TRC+Bleach section alive, since there's no fanfictions active anymore and that's a pity, since there's a lot of possibilities to explore!<em>  
><em>See you guys next time! And thanks for the views and for your input, is really helpeful!<em>


	4. white day

**.white's day;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>White's Day was getting close. Some weeks ago, since Ichigo had recieved Tsubasa's chocolate, the boy was worried about what he should give her next; Afterall, if he made sure to retribute his sister's chocolates, why not Tsubasa's?<p>

He kept his funds from the past month, just like he always did at this time of the year. Marshmallows was what he bought for Yuzu and Karin use in their hot cocoa, but with Tsubasa, the matter was different.

_Does she like marshmallows?_ - he thought, while looking at the window of his room; Spring had already started.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa received chocolates from her classmates, and while she was still learning to cook, she limited herself to only buy things that were done and didn't need to be cooked or sewed.<p>

Her father, like always, sewed something for her, and this year was a scarf, for the colder days.

_"Thank you, Otou-san!"_ - she said, while hugging her father.

_"So, Tsubasa-chan... Do you think Ichigo-san will retribute the chocolate you made for him?"_ - and the young girl blushed immediatly at the boy's mention.

_"Eh? Erm... I d-don't know...! I mean, I don't know if I have to expect something back, but I'm happy... Happy for doing and giving something to him in a important day."_

_"I know. But what if he decides to buy you something? You two are getting close lately, like that time he walked you here home. If Ichigo-san wants to come here more times, you should just call him. It's okay."_

_"But...!"_ - she blushed even harder - _"How Otou-san knows that? A-And Touya-niichan will pick on him again!"_

_"Then just call him in a day Touya-kun isn't at home, and it should be fine."_- the girl let out a breath, relieved.

* * *

><p>Curious about what he should do, he asked a few questions about what they would like to recieve in White's Day.<p>

_"Ah! A white chocolate box should be fine!"_ - Yuzu said, and Karin interrupted;

_"But this is only when you do the 'honmei choco', Yuzu. And none of us gave those this year."_

_Shit, thank goodness_ - he thought.

_"But why are you asking, Onii-chan?"_

_"I'm just a little curious about it, that's all." _- he scrached his neck, a little nervous.

_"Ichi-nii didn't recieve a honmei choco from someone, did you?"_ - Karin asked, with a little smirk.

_"Nope, no way!" - he denied, averting his gaze._

_"Heeeee. I think someone here got a chocolate besides those you did, Yuzu."_

_"Whaaaat? Onii-chan, if you got, please tell us who was the girl!"_

_"My bad, I forgot I have homework to do!"_ - the orange-haired boy was drifting little by little close to the door, and ready to run upstairs.

_"Ichi-nii, there's no homework for those close to graduation!"_

And before they could ask him more questions, Ichigo went to his room, considering what to buy for Tsubasa.

He got his funds, and had an idea on what to do.

* * *

><p>And there he was, sometime later on, gazing at the window of a bonbon store. Most of those came in heart shaped boxes, and the situation was embarassing enough for the boy, imagine how would it be if he bought one of those for Tsubasa?<p>

He got in the store and chose a box anyway, one that costed the same or more than the homemade chocolate that Tsubasa gave to him; After all, it was the usual to give at least three times what you recieved in Valentine's day.

_I hope she likes it. - _thought Ichigo, looking at the chocolate box and the white package he just bought.

* * *

><p>Going to her house was the hardest part.<p>

Ichigo really, really hoped Touya wasn't there so they wouldn't end up fighting, since he wasn't in a mood to take his shit any longer. Even if said guy was Tsubasa's brother, he wouldn't tolerate any "funny" comments anymore. Especially about his hair.

He rang the doorbell, and for his surprise, it was Tsubasa who opened the door. As soon as she saw him, a smile formed in her lips.

_"Ichigo-kun! What are you doing here?"_ - she asked, without noticing he was trying to hide something behind his back.

_"Well... I came to give you this."_ - he gave her the packages, quickly, and averting his gaze, trying to ignore the fact that he was blushing.

_"Eh?"_ - she looked at the packages then; It took some seconds for her to realize that these were White's day gifts. She smiled even brighter - _"Ah, Ichigo-kun, you didn't need to worry about it..."_

_"You had all that work to make that chocolate for me, right? It's only fair to give you something back." - _he tried to forget his blush, scraching his cheek. She chuckled, happy.

_"Thank you, Ichigo-kun. Really. Thank you very much." - _then she was feeling a little troubled with all the packages in her hands, and asked for him to get in the house - _"Want to get in?"_

_"... Is your brother here?"_

_"No. Touya-niichan is working in a store today. It's one of those part-time jobs he gets to make some money to help us."_

_"... Sure. Then, I'm getting in..." _- he passed through the door awkwardly, and she invited him to sit on the sofa. She sat on the other side, to see what was in the packages.

_"Ahhh! White chocolates! They are so pretty!" _- she took one to prove its taste, munching - _"Mmm, this is delicious!_" - Ichigo smiled softly when he saw Tsubasa's satisfied expression - _"This must have costed a lot for you, right?"_

_"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I had some funds from the past month, so I decided to use it."_

_"I see..." _- she said, with a little smile and opening the white little package – _"Marshmallows!"_

_"Do you like hot cocoa?"_

_"Yes! A lot!"_

_"Then, when you want to drink it, use some of those."_

_"Thank you. I'll surely use it!"_

_"So... I know a hot cocoa recipe that is really good. If you want to do, I can teach you how."_

_"Eh?" _- she looked at him in surprise, eyes open wide - _"Ichigo-kun knows how to make hot cocoa?"_

_"Yeah. It is a special recipe from my mom. She taught me how to do when I was little."_

_"It must be something very precious for Ichigo-kun, right?"_

_"Aa." _- his expression softened.

_"Then I surely want to learn!"_

_"Do you have some cocoa powder here?"_

_"Yes!" _- the two got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was Ichigo who did everything alone. Tsubasa helped him with the ingredients, but that was all. She focused on paying attention in how to do it, rather than trying herself; She didn't want to mess up with Ichigo's mom recipe.<p>

She used the marshmallows on the hot cocoa in that spring cold afternoon.

* * *

><p>In the next nights, Tsubasa started to have strange dreams.<p>

They weren't like normal dreams, or even nightmares; They looked real, somehow.

People with broken chains attached to their chests, with an ethereal appeareance. She could touch them.

The images came and went in flashes, and between these images there was Ichigo, with the Mashiba Junior black uniform, holding his bag behind his shoulder, and he seemed to be talking with her; He was smiling and she didn't know why.

Suddenly her vision changed abruptly to a battle scene: there was blood in the floor, a big, scary creature she had no idea of what it was, but its painful howl sent shivers down her spine; And there was Ichigo, dressed with a black kimono, and wielding a sword just as big as he was.  
>It was him who fought the creature, who had lost its arm thanks to the orange-haired boy.<p>

Then Tsubasa woke up, sweating and scared with the dreams she just saw. They looked so real, it was almost palpable.

_"What... Was that? And why Ichigo-kun...?"_ - she dried off the sweat in her forehead, with a scared look, seeing the pictures over and over in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: <em>  
><em>So, in Japan, the 'honmei choco' is given when you likehas feelings for someone and it's usually homemade, while the 'giri choco' is the 'obligatory chocolate' that you give to your friends/schoolmates/coworkers. I hope this explains it! See you guys next time!_


	5. when dreams come true

._when dreams come true_

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of a new school year.<p>

April.

Now Tsubasa and Ichigo met at the same spot - the orange-haired boy with Chad - and they walked together until the bridge, where then they would part ways; They were still studying in different schools.

Ichigo and Chad went to Karakura High and Tsubasa to another school.

But that didn't prevent them to be together, at last.

After the end of the classes, they met again and walked around the neighborhood, delaying their way home, and sometimes they spent time speaking with spirits.

Recently, a boy's spirit had attached himself to a streetlamp, in the way near Ichigo's home, and both him and Tsubasa went to talk to the boy.

Tsubasa could talk to the boy, which surprised Ichigo, since he thought he was the only who could see spirits. Especially now that she was recovered and healthy, and not a spirit like the first time he met her.

And from there, they would part their ways again, and the girl went to her home near the Tomoeda district.

In the days after, the boy's spirit disappeared, leaving blood marks on the floor.

Right in the day when Ichigo had brought a toy for him.

An old man's spirit appeared to tell both Ichigo and Tsubasa that the kid was gone.

The girl saw in Ichigo's eyes the same pain and impotence feeling she had, that something unknown like that might've happened.

She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

_Why these things keep happening?_

_Why it has to be this way?_

_If there's something that never change, it's surely my impotence._

_It's rotating..._

* * *

><p>Not so long after, they found the spirit of a girl near a streetlamp, probably the same spot she died, like that boy.<p>

She was a very sympatic girl and also a little clingy. Ichigo brought flowers for her when Tsubasa asked him for it.

_"If Ichigo-kun bring her flowers, I''m sure she will be happy, like I was when you brought them for me in the hospital, remember?"_

_Of course. In the hospital... -_ he thought, slightly disapointed. Not that he was expecting this not to happen.

* * *

><p>May had began, and Tsubasa's dreams started to become more clearer in the next nights.<p>

Seeing Ichigo in that outfit and wielding that sword, fighting aganist masked criatures made her feel anxious, feeling a weight in her chest that didn't stop even after she woke up.

Especially when she saw him getting hurt.

It was about that time when Ichigo disappeared, stopping to go meet her, until one day, he appeared again, apologizing for letting her wait for him without a warning.

He said that an accident happened in his house, and because of it he was busy and getting late to school.

_"It's okay, Ichigo-kun. I can imagine how much hard these days must have been for you. Send my regards to your sisters and your father!"_ - she said, waving him a goodbye.

Rukia, who was hiding behind a wall, appeared to the boy with an uniform of Karakura High.

_"Ichigo, who is she?"_

_"Someone important." _- he said, without thinking twice, which surprised the woman, who saw how melancholic he looked when the talked about said girl.

Maybe that's why he was so worried these days, not being able to see her.

_Someone important, huh? - _Rukia thought, suspecting that there was something more that Ichigo didn't want to tell her.

* * *

><p>That night, Tsubasa dreamed of Ichigo again; This time he was fighting under a heavy summer rain in a graveyard, and against a creature bigger than the others that she saw.<p>

There was blood dripping on his forehead, and he was panting, while holding that big sword of his that now seemed too heavy to be wield.

She didn't know why, but Tsubasa could just _feel_ that that battle had an emotional weight bigger than the others he already fought. Then the creature revealed to him its bait, making Ichigo recognize something that he saw years ago, and making the bait acquire the face of someone the boy cared deeply for.

The creature impaled him in the chest with its claws, taunting him, saying that his blade was weak and not enough to even scratch him.

Then Tsubasa woke up, but she wasn't in her bed; She was in a dark space - a place where cherry blossoms were falling, floating in the air around her.

Her clothes weren't her pajamas either; They were changed for a white, sleeveless dress with a golden chestplate, and two long veils that were clipped to her straps.

The girl got up from the floor, and once she was up, she looked around her surroundings, scared not to find a way out of there.

She walked then, trying to find that way out, even if it seemed impossible at first glance.

As she walked, fragments that looked like big glass shards started to appear around her, each one showing someting different, and in almost all of them there was Ichigo. Then the last one showed her the vision she just saw minutes ago, the same scenario of where she woke up.

_"What... Is this?"_ - she asked herself out loud, and a soft, feminine voice answered her.

_"These are fragments of the future. Of different possibilities of future."_ - she approached Tsubasa, and she looked about Tsubasa's age, only looking more like a princess from the old japan with that long sleeve long flowing Kimono type featuring a white crescent on left, right and back of her costume depicting her powers relating to the moon, and a long black hair falling on her shoulders. - _"Don't be afraid. My name is Tomoyo. Tomoyo-hime."_

_"T-Tomoyo-hime?"_

_"Yes. And if you are here, is because you are a yumemi. A person who walks in dreams and sees the future throught them."_

_"Walk in dreams... But I have'd seen these things only a while ago... And if you're saying the truth then these things will-"_

_"Happen? Probably. Seeing the future is hard, because even a little gesture could change it. A single word, a different attitude..."_

_"Tomoyo-hime, what are you doing here? You're not from the same place as I am, right?"_

_"No. I am from another world."_

_"Eh!"_

_"A world from a different dimension than yours. That's why you probably thought my clothing was weird."_

_"Un."_

_"Then, Tsubasa-san... Be careful with the things you see. And think better before you act on them. Your actions can end up altering not just your future, but that boy's as well."_

_"The princess came so far here to give me this advice?"_

_"It's not so far when we are in the dreams. This is a different dimension in its own, and we can talk normally throught it."_

The princess approached Tsubasa, then, holding her hands.

_"And yes, I came in this dream so I could give you an advice. Because that person is precious for you, isn't he?"_

_"Yes... In a way, I feel like I know Ichigo-kun from a long time ago. I feel happy when I'm close to him, and when he's going well too. But lately... I feel him distant. It is because those visions I saw were real, right?"_

_"This I cannot tell you. You have to find the truth on your own." _- she let the girl's hands slip under hers, and little by little, she started to distance herself from Tsubasa, disappearing in the middle of the dream's fragments.

_"Ah! Tomoyo-hime!"_

_"Don't worry. Remember that being you... 'Everything surely will be alright'." _- the princess said with a small smile.

_"Tomoyo-hime, wait!"_ - then Tsubasa woke up in her bedroom, with her heart beating faster in her chest.

* * *

><p>The images of the princess and her dreams with Ichigo were messing up her head in the following weeks. Even though she could see the boy more, he was always in a rush, or in Rukia's company, which upset her a little.<p>

Then, it happened.

She finally saw one of those creatures of her dreams. It searched for a boy's soul in a empty park, and the kid fell on the floor, becoming an easy prey.

Until Tsubasa put herself between the boy and the creature, even though she was afraid, and closed her eyes, ready for the attack.

The bite didn't happen.

She opened her eyes to see Ichigo in that black kimono, in front of her, protecting her and the boy, putting his sword between the creature's teeths.

_"I-Ichigo-kun!"_

* * *

><p><em><em>Author's note:<br>The next chapter will take a while to be updated since I'm working on a new plot bunny that I'll probably translate and upload it. But don't worry, I'll update next week, I'm just not sure which day will be. See ya next time!__


	6. the power to protect

_.the power to protect_

* * *

><p><em>"I-Ichigo-kun!" <em>- the girl called out his name, in shock to see him there. The boy glanced at her with a little smirk.

_"Yo. I wasn't expecting you too see me like this, but-"_ - he jumped, and then finished off the creature with one attack right in the middle of its mask - _"I guess you found out my... Secret."_ - he admitted, while still avoiding to look at her directly; Ichigo did not wanted Tsubasa to find out about his shinigami powers that way.

He walked towards the girl and the little boy she was protecting, and kneeled down to talk with the kid.

_"Hey, what made you walk around here? It's dangerous, you know? I barely made it in time." - _ the orange-haired boy said, not actually scolding the younger one - _"What are you doing in here, all by yourself?"_

_"I got lost from my mom."_ - it was all he could say, with a crying, still scared expression.

_"And your mom has a chain in the chest like yours?"_ - Ichigo asked, trying to smile at the kid, and the little boy seemed to be at ease, even though he had a running nose by now.

_"Yeah. But she was not here with me today, and I looked for her everywhere, but..."_

_"Calm down. Don't cry now. I promise you I'll search for your mom, okay? But first..." _- Ichigo showed him the bottom of his sword's handle, and pressed gently towards the kid's forehead - _"... You will be in a better place while I look for her, right?" - _and the boy smiled before disappearing.

Tsubasa watched the whole scene in awe, still surprised with what just happened.

Then she called to him, in a soft voice.

_"Ichigo-kun..."_

_"Hey, Tsubasa..." _- he gave her a small, shy smile.

They just _knew_ they had a lot to talk after this event.

* * *

><p>They stayed in the park, sitting on the swings while watching the sunset.<p>

Then Ichigo finally got to talk to her about what he had been doing the past weeks; About how the whole mess started, about his shinigami substitute work, about the hollows and the plus souls.

Tsubasa heard the whole thing from him, not really surprised by now, thinking back about her dreams with Ichigo fighting monsters.

_So those visions really happened..._ - she thought, remembring what Tomoyo-hime had said. Tsubasa didn't talked about those dreams, though. Like the princess told her: even the little things could change the future, and she was uncertain about what could happen to Ichigo if she tell him.

She couldn't help but smile everytime he mentioned how many people he had saved these past weeks, even though he complained about how much time consuming that 'job' was, and how much he had to made excuses to his teacher to get off the classroom.

Tsubasa knew by his voice how he sounded so... Happy, somehow, when he talked about his "shinigami substitute" work.

And she was proud of him; Proud that he was feeling _fullfiled_, in a way. Unlike the boy she saw, not many months ago, who was used to feel sad and pained to see all those spirits go away without an explanation.

And of course, Tsubasa was happy for him, too. But worried about the risks he was taking with this new 'job' of his.

She wanted so much to tell Ichigo about her dreams and find out if some of those events did really happened, especially the last one she saw, where he fought a hollow bigger and crueler than any of the others he defeated. Even though Tsubasa wanted to tell him about it there was something holding her back, and it was Tomoyo-hime's words.

_It's strange... How he can tell me about these things and I just... Can't. I feel I can't say a word about my dreams. Because it could change his future. - _she thought, closing her eyes for a while, thinking about what she should do now - _I have yet to see the extention of this dreams. And if Ichigo-kun will get hurt... By that one 'hollow'. The one who used a bait to lure him out._

Without realizing, she was frowning, looking deeply lost in thought, which warned Ichigo a bit.

_"Oi, Tsubasa."_ - he called, his expression growing worried - _"Did I said something wrong?"_ - and she finally opened her eyes, glancing back at him.

_"A-Ah! I'm sorry!"_ - she blushed, looking startled - _"I was just... Thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"Nothing special! Really!" _- Tsubasa tried to smile to avoid an explanation, but it seemed he wasn't going to buy it.

_"Are you sure?"_ - he insisted, one last time. Her expression reminded him when he did smiled to pretend that everything was alright, and by the look of the things, she was probably doing the same.

_"Un! I'm sure. Thank you for worrying about me, Ichigo-kun, but really, it's not necessary."_

_"Heh, if you say so." _- Ichigo wasn't going to push her any further. He didn't wanted her to feel more uneasy about whatever she had in mind.

Then they resumed to look at the sunset in silence. A strange, confortable silence.

That is, until he reminded himself that he was still in his shinigami attire, with his body left behind not too far from there.

_"Oh shit!"_

_"Eh!"_

_"I forgot my body somewhere near here! Damn it!" _- he jumped from the swings, startling the girl - _"Wait here, I'll be back in a second!"_ - then he started to run, looking troubled.

Tsubasa let out a sigh, and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>When he was back, he was carrying with him a stuffed lion plushie - who was talking, much to the girl's surprise - and with Rukia behind him, scolding Ichigo for letting his body carelessly behind <em>again.<em>

_"You know, you have Kon to stay on your body while you're away taking the hollows, and yet you still manage to mess up! I had to carry you all this way in my back so the people around wouldn't be startled with your 'dead body' on the floor!"_

_"I didn't asked you to carry me, damnit!"_

_"And why didn't you used Kon again?" _- the petite woman insisted.

_"Last time he was the one who messed up while he was in my body. Only God knows what the fuck he could do while I'm away!"_

_"Like what, search for girls to kiss them?"_

_"YEAH! Pretty much that!"_

_"I knew you're a prude."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Hey, are you two going to ignore me?"_ - Kon asked, while being hold by Rukia.

_"Yes."_ - and Ichigo stepped forward to reach Tsubasa before them - _"Hey, sorry to make you wait like that."_

_"It's alright."_ - she closed her eyes briefly and smiled brightly to the orange-haired boy.

_"Rukia."_ - he said before turning back to the petite woman - _"Can you go home first? I will walk Tsubasa home from here, so you don't need to wait for me."_

_"What if a hollow appears again?" _- she asked, worried.

_"I guess I'll have to figure out what to do, and you'll come, won't you?"_

_"Yes. Be careful."_

_"Thanks." _- and the woman left with the stuffed lion.

_"So, Tsubasa... Let's go?"_

_"Un!"_

* * *

><p>They were at her home, and before she could enter in the house, Tsubasa reached out for him, taking one of his hands between hers.<p>

_"Ichigo-kun... You promise me you will be careful while fighting the hollows? That you won't be hurt again?"_

_"Well... I can try. I don't know how these things will work out, really, but I'm not planning to lose. I will... Get stronger, you'll see."_ - he added with a smirk, holding one of her hands back, and she smiled back at him, even though she couldn't shake that weird feeling in her chest away. The feeling that something bad was still going to happen.

* * *

><p>Rain. It was raining heavier that day.<p>

The scent of wet earth and grass. The scent of the blood splattered all around the floor.

_The scent of death.  
><em>

He couldn't sleep well the whole week.

Because it was getting closer to _that_ day.

Summer had already started, and with it, the beginning of Ichigo's nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes:<br>So... this is the chapter six! And yeah, it took a lot more time than I expected, but really, my internet connection fucked up really bad the timming I had planned. It should be better by now, and chapter seven is on its way! Also, I'm writing the chapters in english now instead of translating since it took a lot of my time aaand it was a lot harder. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. And also thank you A LOT for the comments. I think the best compliment a ficwriter can get is when someone says they are keeping the characters IC. Especially when one is writing a crossover fic. So thank you! See you guys next time!  
><em>


	7. June 16

_.6/16_

* * *

><p><em>And that's why... I thought I must protect them until I die.<em>

_... That's... What I thought..._

* * *

><p>He woke up earlier that day, thanks to Kon being noisy as ever.<p>

When he saw, he was almost late for school. Rukia went first, as she was ready.

It was when Ichigo put his watch that he realized that _that day_ was closer than he would like.

_6/16._

_"I see... It's closer now."_

He looked out of the window for a bit, and then decided to go downstairs, since Mizuiro was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>When he and Tsubasa met each other, she greeted him with a good morning as always;<p>

_"Good morning, Tsubasa!"_ - he closed his eyes and smiled. A forced smile, she could tell. He never used to greet her in that way.

Tsubasa frowned a little, unconsciously clenching her fists around her school bag when she saw how tense Ichigo was.

Did something happened? Or it had to do with one of those dreams of hers?

They walked together in silence, while Mizuiro and Chad talked with each other. She looked just as distracted as Ichigo was.

When they arrived at the bridge, Tsubasa went her way to her school. But not before glancing one last time at him.

* * *

><p>He did the same thing when in class, when Orihime complimented him. The girl immediately realized there was something wrong, and Tatsuki <em>knew<em> what it was.

_"If you have something to say to him, say it now while you have time. Tomorrow he will... be taking the day off ."_

* * *

><p>In her class, Tsubasa was distracted the whole time, not being able to focus on what the teacher said. Her classmates realized that, too.<p>

_"What is happening to you, Tsubasa-san?"_ - asked a girl with short curly blond hair, and green eyes – Fuu.

_"It's nothing, really."_ - she tried to brush it off, gently as she could.

_"C'mon, Tsubasa. You weren't even writing what the teacher put on the blackboard!"_ - insisted a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes – Umi.

_"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan, I think we should leave Tsubasa-chan alone. I mean, you know she won't say a thing!"_ - a girl with braided red hair and eyes stepped in – Hikaru.

_"But we're worried about her."_ - Fuu said.

_"Look, if you want our notes, we'll give it to you, okay? So you won't be behind in the class."_ - Umi offered, then.

There were times Tsubasa acted that way, just after coming out of the hospital. The three girls were the friends who used to visit her there, and they were getting closer these past months, specially when Ichigo spent that time away, too busy running around to act on his substitute shinigami work.

Tsubasa smiled faintly, and held the blue-haired girl's hands, looking at her and the other two.

_"Thank you, really. I just don't know what is going on..." - _she lowered her head; Thankfully, they couldn't tell she was like this because of Ichigo, or then they would make a fuss about it.

* * *

><p>By the time they met on the bridge, Ichigo was still pretending that nothing was happening, which worried Tsubasa even more.<p>

They walked in silence beside each other until they were in front of his house; From there, Tsubasa would be on her way home.

Before he could enter in his house, they looked at one another, her eyes full of worry;

_"What's with that face, Tsubasa? You seem off for some reason."_

_"And you too, Ichigo-kun."_ - she said, firmly, making him glance at the girl in surprise - _"I know you won't tell me anything, but I hope it's nothing that bad."_

_"... Sorry. I... I made you worry about me. My bad."_

_"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it-"  
><em>  
><em>"Tomorrow is the day... The day my mom died." <em>- she looked at him, astonished - _"Or rather... The day my mom was killed."_

* * *

><p>Later that night, his words still haunted her. She couldn't sleep.<p>

_Killed._

_His mother was killed._

Ichigo never talked about his mother before, not in this way. There was this silent understanding between the two of them that they somehow _knew_ the other's mother wasn't around, anymore. They would speak about their fathers, their siblings, but not the mothers.

Her mother died, too, a long time ago. But that was a completely different history: no one killed her, she fell ill when Tsubasa was too young to even remember her face or her voice.

_Thinking about it now, Ichigo-kun never told me when she passed away..._

How long has it been?

The sorrow in his eyes and words when he said those words to her, had spoken more and louder than he would like it.

Of course he would be upset about it; And Tsubasa felt guilty for making him speak about it out loud. She was worried, but had no idea on how he was feeling, and on why, just before he turned around to open his house's gate, Ichigo looked filled with remorse.

The girl shut her eyes tight, but that image of the substitute shinigami wouldn't leave her be.

Her chest hurt everytime she remembered those eyes, the way his voice sounded - low and hurtful, but loud enough for Tsubasa understand it; And she could do nothing to ease that pain.

_I feel so... powerless..._

* * *

><p>The scenery quickly changed to one she was getting used to see lately: it was dark, raining, surrounded by trees, with two different silhouettes detaching themselves in an open area.<p>

It was Ichigo and that Hollow, again. That fight - the vision she was seeing in her dreams from weeks was starting to get clearer.

The goddamn Hollow who seemed to have a permanent, sardonic smile in his mask changed the face of his bait, but this time Tsubasa realized who she was, and why Ichigo looked so alarmed and outraged by it.  
><em><br>It was her. His mother._

_"Even the most cool-headed shinigami has someone whom he could never cut. And for you... that person ought to be her."_ - the creature said, smugly.

And just before Tsubasa could fully understand what was going on, the bait had spoken.

_"Isn't that right... Ichigo?"_ - and she was _smiling_, her voice soft and nurturing. It was no wonder why Ichigo couldn't do a thing next.

The Hollow shoved the bait against him to distract Ichigo, allowing the creature to shove his hand on the boy's body.

The girl started to suffocate as soon as she saw all the blood coming out of him, as if her throat was closing in.

_"NOOOO!"_ - she screamed, immediately getting up from her sleep.

When Tsubasa realized she was in her bedroom again, she was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. The girl clutched both hands against her chest, trying to calm down. Then she saw in the clock what time it was.

13:00 pm.

_"It's today...!"_

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long to update! Many things happened, including personal stuff that got me struck with a writer's block. And the summer here was hellish, I couldn't even get to stop and write a little i.i But I'm back, and will try to update more regularly, and not take all these months to post a single chapter _ <em>

_Also, we're finally in Memories in the Rain arc, and I want to explore it from Tsubasa's pov instead of Ichigo's, assuming what happened in the Bleach manga, because we already know how it went from his side of the story. (At least Bleach readers D: sorry if you only had read TRC and jumped in when I just tossed with no background the bleachverse in this fic i.i)_

_I'll make some corrections on the first chapters later, but damn, some mistakes made me cringe, how did you guys read it? D:_

_Thank you for reading, and until next time!_


	8. the search

_.the search;_

* * *

><p>Without losing time, Tsubasa rushed from her bed and opened the wardrobe just to pick the first thing that came in hand – a pale green summer dress – tossing her pajamas on the floor.<p>

As soon as she finished dressing up, her father knocked the door a few times before the girl could answer.

_"Tsubasa-chan, are you alright? I... I just heard you screaming minutes ago, but you didn't come downstairs..."_ - she heard the muffled sound of his voice on the other side, being followed up by her brother's.

_"The kaijuu woke up late today, and as usual, doing a lot of noise!"_ - Touya teased with a smirk, and his father frowned to him - _"Oi, won't you open the door?"_

_"I'm sorry."_ - Tsubasa said first, then they heard the knob click - _"I... I had a nightmare."_ - the girl looked at Fujitaka, who glanced back both confused and worried. The older brother just rolled his eyes, leaning on the doorframe with one arm.

_"Look, nightmare or not, it's still your day to do the chores."_ - he said with an annoyed expression.

_No... I can't do this today! I'm already late and Ichigo-kun can be in danger!  
><em>

Right now she was desperate to get out of the house and start searching for her friend as soon as possible, but they wouldn't understand _why._

_Calm down... You can handle him..._

_"Say, Onii-chan..."_

_"Mm?"_

_"How about we trade places? Just for today."_ - she said, hopeful, only to see him frowning more, his lips tightening.

_"You know we all have different days to do stuff here." - _he crossed his arms.

_"Yes! But there's something important that I can only do today, so..." _- she paused, and Touya arched an eyebrow - _"What about this: you do my part and I'll do the chores for the two next Sundays!"_

_"...And?"_

She almost rolled her eyes; Bargaining with her brother was never easy.

_"And I will do the dishes in these two weeks."_ - Tsubasa said with a determined look, and Touya stared with eyes open-wide for a moment; Then he narrowed them, a cocky smile appearing in his lips.

_"Deal."_

The girl beamed at him and their father before rushing downstairs. Then she stopped half-way.

_"O...Otou-san?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I borrow your notebook for a while?"_

_"Of course you can."_

_"Thank you!"_

_"Here goes the kaijuu, stomping around..."_

_"You were very gentle to take her offer, Touya-kun. I know you have a date with Yukito-san today and thought you wouldn't concede."_ - his son shrugged.

_"I just did that because two weeks without doing the dishes is just too great of an offer to pass it off."_ - he headed back to his bedroom - _"Besides... It's not like Yukito will be mad at me or something if I tell him I'll be a little late. But I still don't like that punk head friend of hers."_

Fujitaka smiled proudly; When Touya closed his door, he started chuckling at his son's jealousy.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa got her father's notebook to her bedroom, and as soon as the internet was connected, she started to search for maps; Karakura maps, to be more specific.<p>

_There has to be a graveyard here..._

She found it. But the smile in her face slowly disappeared as the girl realized how many they were.

_Four? And scattered all over the city!_

At first, her shoulders slumped.

_Soon it will be 14:00 pm and I am still here! I just can't give up._

Focusing on their locations and the place in the dream, she could discard at least one of them – the one closest to her home didn't have that lot of trees surrounding it.

_Okay... Ichigo-kun lives in Minamikawase... But the graveyards are in Kinogaya, Yumisawa and Tsubakidai... all far from his home._

Tsubasa breathed in, sighing deeply.

_I will do this._

She went to her father's office to print the map, and from there, the auburn-haired girl could finally start her search.

Stopping at the doorstep to put her sandals, she told both Fujitaka and Touya she was leaving.

* * *

><p>Starting in Tsubakidai seemed the most logical option at the moment. She was just hoping she wouldn't have to cross the whole city after the boy – the weather was hotter than Tsubasa expected it, and walking faster didn't help, either; She was sweating already, but had to ignore that uncomfortable feeling for the sake of what she has to do.<p>

With the map in hand, at least she could buy some time by looking in the right direction.

As she found the graveyard, with huge disappointment crushing in her chest, the girl just knew that wasn't the right place. Even after opening the front gates, and giving a quick look around, she couldn't feel the same presence she always felt when Ichigo was close to her.

Her heart started to beat faster, her legs trembling slightly;

The summer sun surely didn't want to cooperate, as the temperatures started to rise _more._

Frowning, she looked for the closest location in the map, while trying not to think about Ichigo running and bleeding.

_Yumisawa next..._

* * *

><p>The orange-haired boy had no idea why Rukia decided to come along, even more so doing such an weird impression in front of his sisters – <em>what the fuck are they going to think about me?<em> _And why she appeared __waving__ like that? So weird..._

He had to leave the twins behind to talk with the petite woman in private – and in his head, giving the girls the wrong idea about them – and she seemed pretty serious about it.

_Of course it has to be the Hollow thing._

But first he made sure to voice his thoughts about the scene minutes before – _You know, if you were going to follow, you should've been more covert!_

_"Sorry. I wasn't aware."_

_"... Oi, are you mad or angry?"_

_"I'm not angry."_ - she said it calmly, arms still crossed below the chest.

A beat.

Then _that_ word came out of her lips.

_"...Killed... That's what you told me last night. Your mother..."_

Now _he_ was the one angry with the subject.

_"I didn't said that."_ - then his mind betrayed him, making Ichigo remind of what he just said to Tsubasa before.

_Fuck, I told her, too..._

_What was going on my head that I just... Blurted out something like this? What... What is she going to think when we meet again?_

The shinigami insisted.

_"... Who killed her?"_ - and he turned his face to the left, avoiding her gaze.

_"I __said__ I didn't say that."_

Then she kept pushing over, until she brought the Hollows yet again to the conversation. The more Rukia talked, the more she was pushing his buttons without knowledge, unaware of how this whole thing was hurting him.

When she said out loud that probably was a Hollow who killed her, the substitute lost his patience and yelled at her.

* * *

><p>Just as Tatsuki was at her home talking with Orihime, telling her best friend about Ichigo's past, Tsubasa arrived at the other graveyard.<p>

She looked up at the sky, starting to see the signs of grey clouds.

Kinogaya never seemed so far before.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Minamikawase, Tsubakidai, Yumisawa and Kinogaya are all from the actual Karakura city map, found here: bleach . wikia wiki  Karakura_ Town

Also, since there's no real info on where Ichigo's mother was buried, I got the map and ran with it. So the location in the fic it's pretty much made up.

Tomoeda is close to Karakura in this universe, just located below Naruki-chi on the map. I hope this helps! Until next time!


End file.
